Bizz and Fizz's General Store and Humidor
Cory Lance awakens and the party fills him in on the fate of the elder monk JC. Cory curses the vile, manipulative magic of Siv that corrupted his master, and the party retreats to the monastery when Siv tries his tricks again. Although Cory isn’t able to translate the Stich on Griminhild’s mural, he thinks he can translate the giant runes. While Cory begins work on the translation, Connor and Kodachi independently decide to investigate JC’s quarters. Connor sifts through the notes and journals and pieces together the reason for his parents visit to the traitorous monk. They gave JC a life extending elixir in exchange for a strange pair of shoes - made of purple and gold with pointed, curled toes and a hawk motif. Connor also manages to find the vial of elixir, though only a sip remains. Kodachi digs thru the documents and his face goes white when he reads a certain page of a journal.. He tears the page out and puts it in his pocket… Cory gathers the party in a meditation room and reads his translation, which describes Griminhild’s story: the creation of the giants at the dawn of time; their incredible power of the Blood Stones they created; Griminhild’s founding of the Assembly, where the Gods met to discuss matters of import; Griminhild inviting a mortal representative to the assembly, only to be betrayed by the human who stole his Blood Stones and used them to jump start his meteoric rise to power and threaten the Gods themselves. The party assesses the situation with the help of Cory, who has some experience in matters of the divine. Although the progress of Siv’s return has been all but stopped, the ice still slowly melts, and Siv will be able to free himself completely in just a few years. They don’t know of any means to defeat Siv in their current state, but there may be one option. According to Griminhild’s mural, the Assembly met at a regular interval, and the next meeting is about two years from now. Many of the deities are either in hiding or their power vastly reduced as a result of the Forlorn, but any who can will attend the Assembly. If the party can aid and hopefully gain the favour of some of these deities they can meet them at the Assembly and perhaps find a solution. With this goal in mind, they decide to help the corrupted frog god Quartle. They know that the fairy Erlina, who tricked Quartle into eating the diseased root that poisoned his domain, lives in the Roseglen forest. They’ve already defeated her sister Belina, and have the odd ever-decaying rose she left behind. They task the Starling disciples to guard the spring of tears, for fear of the monk’s connection with Serra and long term proximity to Siv may make them more susceptible to his magic. And finally, they set off, passing down the mountain and thru the mammoth graveyard, across the glacial plains, thru the little town of Caldbeck, and navigate the mountain pass to reach the city of Cardun. There, they run into the giant Gohr and his new bear companion Teef Too, who has decided to abandon the icy wastelands around the now-mostly-destroyed Crown to travel the world; see new sights, try new things, and exploit new people. They also learn that Cardun is now at war with Glenroth, after King Reighland decided to deploy his black powder reserves in the destruction of the fortress Gallow Mor. However they don’t stay in town long, before chartering discreet passage thru the straights of Cardun and along the coast back to King’s Mills. They travel along the trade road to Carrick Mor before turning off into the small town of Roseglen… Roseglen looks like it has been ransacked. Broken windows, busted doors and scattered household items in the streets. Vine and ivy creep their way thru the roads and up the side of buildings. They enter the general store, and are met by two strange fairy creatures called Fizz and Bizz. The brownies seem to be able to produce just about any item the party can imagine from their magic stores, but the encounter goes sour when Bundly uses his magic to steal Bizz’s shoes. They manage to smooth things over, but the party leaves on uncertain terms. Elsewhere in the town, they discover a horse minding his own business outside of the sheriff's office. Grub uses her talents to speak with Thunder Gulch, who reveals that his human master Joshua came into this town yesterday but hasn’t been seen since. The party investigates the sheriff's office, and Irving makes small talk to distract the sheriff while Kodachi checks out the cells, discovering two human bodies in a magically induced sleep. They hatch a scheme to free the humans, but they trigger an alarm and Kodachi and Irving fall victim to the fey’s sleeping powder. Fizz and Bizz leave their shop and march angrily towards the rest of the party in the street, casting more of their powerful sleep magic. Connor’s dispel magic is able to reduce the effects, but Kodachi, Irving and Denton are all fast asleep, with Grub, Bundly and Connor barely keeping their eyes open... Category:Weaver Category:Session Summary